


Who cares if Draco approves?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Exactly!





	Who cares if Draco approves?

Our story begins in The Slytherin Common Room where Gregory Goyle and his boyfriend Vincent Crabbe are discussing what their best friend Draco Malfoy thinks of their new relationship.

Goyle frowned. "He said it was just puppy love."

Crabbe grunted. "He has always been far too busy pining over Harry God damn Potter to even notice us these days."

Goyle smirked. "You think he has a crush on Harry Potter?"

Crabbe said, "Duh, he talks about him all the time."

Goyle asked, "As in the same Harry Potter who has a thing for Cho Chang?"

Crabbe replied, "That's just a fling."

Goyle muttered, "Enough about Potter, Draco doesn't approve of us dating."

Crabbe exclaimed, "Who cares if Draco approves?"

Goyle sighed. "I don't, but it would be nice to have him on our side again."

Crabbe grinned. "I love you and you love me, if Draco freaking Malfoy can't see that; then he's dumber than the two of us put together!"

Goyle smiled. "Yeah, he is."


End file.
